a família tsubasa
by lili hawkeye
Summary: oliver Tsubasa tem uma irmã mais velha chamada Lívia Tsubasa...mas nunca imaginaria que ela brigaria toda hora com Benji Wakabayashi e os dois acabassem se apaixonando...só tem um pouco de humor...
1. Chapter 1

A família Tsubasa.

Todos do Nankatsu estavam no campo de futebol quando chegam duas pessoas.

- quem são vocês? – pergunta um careca.

- eu sou Oliver Tsubasa – fala Oliver.

- e eu sou Lívia Tsubasa. – fala Lívia.

- prazer, sou Ishizaki – fala Ishizaki – você quer jogar futebol no Nankatsu, Oliver?

- quero – fala Oliver.

- ei! – fala Lívia – eu também quero!

- você? – pergunta Ishizaki.

- qual é o preconceito? – pergunta Lívia – só por que eu sou uma garota?

E pega a bola.

- você quer ver o quanto sei jogar futebol? – desafia Lívia.

Os jogadores ficam na frente de Lívia.

- vai ser moleza... – fala Lívia.

Ela dribla todo mundo e faz o gol.

- puxa... – fala Ishizaki – ok, você vai jogar no jogo de hoje. Oliver, você não vai poder jogar...

- Ishizaki... – fala um garoto chamado Manabu – o Yusuke (pessoal eu sei que ele é do yyh, mas é que eu estava sem criatividade!) não vai poder jogar hoje, pois está com o pé machucado.

- ótimo... – fala Ishizaki – então você joga Oliver...

- vamos jogar contra quem? – pergunta Lívia.

- contra o campeão do nacional – fala Ishizaki – Shutetsu do goleiro Benji Wakabayashi.

Alguém chega.

- estão falando de mim? – pergunta Benji.

E agora?

Será que Lívia conseguirá fazer um gol em Benji? Não perca o próximo capítulo!

Pessoal, desculpem pelo fic pequeno, mas é que esse capítulo é o primeiro de muitos.


	2. Chapter 2

A família Tsubasa.

Segundo capítulo: uma disputa acirrada.

Em vermelho: pensamento

Flash back

- vamos jogar contra quem? – pergunta Lívia.

- contra o campeão do nacional – fala Ishizaki – o Shutetsu do goleiro Benji Wakabayashi!

Alguém chega.

- estão falando de mim? – pergunta Benji.

Fim do flash back...

- então você é o Benji... – fala Lívia.

- sou sim – fala Benji – por quê?

- por nada... – fala Lívia.

- se vocês fizerem um gol na gente o campo é de vocês – fala Benji – mas se vocês não fizerem vocês nunca mais poderão botar o pé aqui.

- não precisa lembrar a gente. – fala Ishizaki.

- mas acho melhor vocês desistirem – fala Taki – vocês não vão conseguir fazer um gol na gente.

- o que? – fala Lívia.

- é isso mesmo o que você ouviu mocinha – fala Benji – por isso eu não vou jogar.

- é melhor você jogar – sugere Lívia – senão eu vou fazer o gol.

- uma garota está jogando no Nankatsu? – pergunta Benji debochando – Ishizaki você apelou para uma garota?

- escuta aqui garoto – fala Lívia – eu jogo futebol porque eu amo jogar futebol.

- eu também amo jogar futebol garota – fala Benji.

- se gosta de jogar futebol jogue hoje – fala Lívia.

- não preciso jogar contra esse timinho de quinta – fala Benji.

- o que disse? – pergunta Lívia.

- isso mesmo – fala Benji. – eu não quero botar medo no Nankatsu.

- eu não tenho medo de você – fala Lívia indignada.

- não liga pra ele Lívia – fala Oliver – vamos jogar!

- tá – Lívia.

No final do primeiro tempo...

- não acredito... – fala Lívia – o Shutetsu está ganhando de 3x0.

-impressionada garota? – pergunta Benji.

- eu só estou deixando porque quero que você mostre todo seu potencial como goleiro! – fala Lívia provocando Benji.

- está dizendo que fez isso pra me provocar? – pergunta Benji.

- e se foi? – fala Lívia.

- você quer que eu mostre todo o meu potencial como goleiro? – pergunta Benji.

- quero! – fala Lívia.

- Morisaki! – fala Benji.

- sim capitão? – pergunta Morisaki.

- eu vou entrar no segundo tempo! – fala Benji.

- está bem... – fala Morisaki.

- capitão você vai aceitar o desafio dela? – pergunta Taki.

- vou Taki – responde Benji.

- agora eu vou poder jogar pra valer! – fala Lívia.

- que batalha! – fala Ishizaki – Lívia vs Benji...

- é mesmo! – fala Manabu.

- mas essa batalha de ser entre capitães... – fala Oliver.

- não seja por isso... – diz Ishizaki tirando o bracelete – Lívia você é a nova capitã do Nankatsu...

- obrigada... – fala Lívia pegando o Bracelete e colocando em seu braço.

- então vai ser uma batalha de capitães... – fala Benji.

- eu vou te vencer! – fala Lívia.

- isso é o que vamos ver... – fala Benji.

Começa o segundo tempo...

Shutetsu começa a não fazer mais gols, pois os irmãos Lívia e Oliver protegem o gol dando cabeçadas na bola. Eles dão vários chutes, mas como são fracos Benji agarra todas as bolas.

- que raiva! – exclama Lívia – faltam cinco minutos para acabar o jogo!

- achou que seria fácil garota? – pergunta Benji.

- eu vou fazer um gol em você! – fala Lívia – custe o que custar!

- vamos ver... – fala Benji.

Faltando dois minutos para acabar o jogo...

- Oliver! – exclama Lívia.

- fala mana – fala Oliver.

- vamos fazer uma tabelinha mano! – grita Lívia.

- então esses dois são irmãos... – pensa Benji.

- tá – fala Oliver.

Os dois fazem a tabelinha. Na hora do chute...

- vai ser a garota... – pensa Benji olhando para Lívia.

Ela passa para Oliver...

- não! Vai ser o baixinho! – pensa Benji se jogando para o lado de Oliver.

...Que repassa para Lívia...

- não! – fala Benji.

...Que faz o gol.

- valeu mana! – fala Oliver abraçando Lívia.

- não acredito... – fala Benji – eu sofri um gol de uma garota.

- aê Lívia!!!! – exclamam três garotas.

- garotas! – fala Lívia.

- primas! – fala Oliver.

- então vocês três são primas desses dois...

- sim Benji... – fala uma morena chamada Monike.

- vocês se conhecem? – pergunta Lívia.

- somos da mesma sala no Shutetsu...

- quem são vocês? – pergunta Ishizaki.

- eu sou a Monike, mas podem me chamar de Nike – fala Nike.

- eu sou Beatriz, mas podem me chamar de Bia e sou irmã da Nike – fala Bia.

- e eu sou a Hellen – fala Hellen.

- elas são nossas primas – fala Lívia.

- é... – fala Oliver.

- ei garota! – fala Benji.

- o que foi Benji? – pergunta Lívia.

- você sabe o meu nome, mas eu não sei o seu nem do seu irmão... – fala Benji.

- o meu nome é Lívia Tsubasa – fala Lívia.

- e o meu é Oliver Tsubasa – fala Oliver.

- Lívia e Oliver... – fala Benji.

- por favor, crianças – fala um estranho – eu gostaria de uma informação...

Quem será o estranho? Vocês saberão no próximo capítulo.


End file.
